


Butting Heads

by detroit_becomenerd



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hate Kissing, Kissing, foes to hoes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detroit_becomenerd/pseuds/detroit_becomenerd
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/North
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Butting Heads

Nines eyes narrowed at the short woman staring up at him. North. Right hand woman of the rebellion, ex-girlfriend of Jericho’s leader. And a fiery bitch of an Android when she wanted to be.

How their staring match came to be was a mystery even to Nines. He’d come in to greet a friend of his who existed within New Jericho, wanting time make sure he’d adjusted well, when North appeared. She’d bumped into him and continued walking, and when Nines stopped to ask her for an apology, she simply glared.

“Maybe you should watch where you’re standing instead.” She spat out at him, voice annoyed and clearly lacking any sort of forgiveness. Now they stood, eyes narrowed and tension growing thick.

“Well? You just gonna stand there and stare at me? Or are you gonna be a man and do something about it?” Nines scoffed at her.

“Unlike you, I don’t resort to violence over such petty things.” That earned him a scowl and a rough shove.

“Get out of my sight before I crush you like the big you are, bastard.” She turned on her heel, making Conan watch as she walked away. Oddly enough he found it... endearing she was wearing combat boots with a heel. She was so much shorter than him already that the thought of her without the heels was almost... cute.

The next time he ran into her, it was at a sparring course New Jericho has begun, something where androids could learn self defense in order to prevent any accidental harm to themselves or humans when trying to protect their self. Of course, Nines wasn’t there to learn, having been a prior police model already updated with such information.

Instead, he was there as an invited teacher, which was a huge honor. Unfortunately, it was soiled by the fact that North was the teacher he was paired with. The small woman gave him another scowled when he walked in, clearly not pleased to see his face here.

“Why the hell are you here?”

“I was invited by Markus to assist in training. Unfortunately, it seems we’re partners.” Her jaw clenched at the mention of Markus, but she at least didn’t add anything spiteful past that. She simply turned and moved to her position at the front of the class. Nines sat to the side but still up front, before walking around to assist students in their forms.

Sometimes he’d correct a student North had already corrected as she’d set them a bit too far forward or back, or their feet would be inverted, which only seemed to piss off the android even more. The class seemed to drag on for hours for Nines. Each set was dull for someone like him, someone who knew what to do already.

Though he did find some amusement. North moving her body this way and that showed off not only how powerful her small body was, but just how flexible her model could be. He wouldn’t admit it, but that mere fact alone was enough to make him keep a close eye on her movements.

Close enough that, when she made an error demonstrating on one of the final reps, she blew up at him.

“If you think you’re so damn good, why don’t you teach them!” She then stormed off, which left Nines apologetic to the class. He then dismissed them before leaving to find North. He hadn’t want to piss her off. In fact, he’d hoped to repair their wounded acquaintance.

She seemed like a lovely woman, just a bit misunderstood and brash. He traced her path, soon coming to a room that looked like her personal quarters. He politely knocked before entering, freezing when he heard water running.

Perhaps she was showering? No, that was silly, androids didn’t need to shower. Perhaps it was just her splashing some water on her face to cool down and not overheat.

Nines truly wished he’d listened to the first thought as he entered her room and walked to the bathroom. Steam met him, and then the bare body of North, back faced to him and revealing her in all her naked glory. She turned, starting to rinse some specialized shampoo from her hair before she froze.

They were both unable to move, faces a dark blue. North managed to speak first, but instead of yelling, she took a deep breath and calmly spoke.

“Nines. Exit and wait for me in my bedroom.” The android managed a weak nod before exiting. He felt so guilty. He’d wanted to apologize but he seemed to only make things worse. He’d seen her nude for fucks sake. Though he had to admit, she did look lovely in the water. Delicate hands, a soft looking ass, the gentle sloping of breasts, and... No!

Nines smacked himself, trying to clear his thoughts. He didn’t even notice the water shutting off or the fact North was now staring at him, arms crossed as the material of her sweats and tank top clung to her skin.

“Earth to small brain. Jesus, for the most advanced model, you really don’t notice the obvious, huh?”

“Ah- I apologize, North— I didn’t mean to walk in on you— I had merely meant to—“

“Save it. You already saw me, and not much is gonna save that.” She was curt, and it made Nines feel small, like a child being scolded by his mother.

“I will do anything to make it up to you— Say it and it’s—“ She grabbed the front of his shirt, smashing her lips against his. The first thing Nines registered was just how soft they were. They felt nice, like they were meant to be pressed against his like his. The kiss didn’t last nearly as long as he liked it, and in his dazed state, she shoved him backwards.

The RK900 landed on her bed, ass hitting it first as he looked up at her in surprise.

“If you wanna make it up to me, then shut up and listen.” Nines went silent, lips drawing into a tight line as he watched the small female. “If you wanna stay on my good side, you’re going to listen to me.” He frowned a touch, but bit back his words. “And if you’re looking forward to seeing me naked again, you’ll have to work hard to earn that privilege.” She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him close, growling. “Because I don’t give it to misbehaving brats and annoying bastards like you.” Nines couldn’t help but growl back before smashing their lips together. It was more teeth than lip, rough and far from delicate as North gripped his hair in a tight fist, while in return, Nines grabbed her hips and dug his fingers into the synthetic flesh. They fell back against the bed, North straddling Nines before she pulled back to glare down at him. “God, I fucking hate you—“ “Oh, but you kiss me like you don’t.” She growled and started to bite his neck, marking the pale flesh with annoyance clear in her actions. Nines decided then and there, he might actually enjoy this new arrangement.


End file.
